


Sun Goes Down

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was watching. He wanted a show. And Alec...had agreed. {Malec PWP.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know.

The thrum of the music around him made his chest pound with discomfort; his legs feeling unsteady everytime he could feel the bass moving the floor. The flashing lights were bright enough and frequent enough that he partially feared he would develop epilepsy; trying not to focus on the way the different colours mixed and reflected off of each other, or how the mass of dancers in the middle of the room all seemed to blur into the lights between their writhing bodies. A good fifty percent of them seemed too drunk to know their names, while the other fifty were those kind that got super dressed up and held onto a dainty glass from the bar as they grinned stupidly but barely moved for fear of spilling or something. He grimaced when someone met his eyes and licked their lips at him.

He didn't know why he was actually here. He didn't know what he was expecting to find.

But he did know _who_ was to blame.

And said man was currently leaning casually on a wall nearby- eyeing the dancing crowd with envious eyes in his tight black pants and suit jacket. No shirt. Eyes lined in black and shiny, glittery mascara along with some kind of purple eyeliner full of rainbow sparkles.

The newcomer gulped.

That gaze pierced him like it could smell his arrival; and the lips below them into a seductive smirk that the Shadowhunter couldn't ignore. It sent waves of weak pleasure through his stomach, straight to his lower body. 

The blood was racing in his veins now. Under that stare every fiber of his being was feeling electric shocked and it made him feel bold- made him feel powerful, and strong, and confident. His body took charge and ignored the weak protests from his mind. No one was paying attention anyway.

That was the only thing that kept him walking up the stairs instead of turning on his heels and running. The centre platform had a few people dancing on it under the bright blue lights, all of whom smelled horribly of some kind of deadly drug mix. He worked his way slowly to the middle so as to avoid possibly being shoved off it later, but still those eyes followed him.

The song switched; it was paid no mind by the pale half-angel. He stood for a moment awkwardly while he tried to find the beat, instead deciding to ignore that too and just moved his hips the way the others around him were. Lazy swings turned into more precise and seductive ones, while his hands twirled at his sides and his fingers stirred the air. People were way too close to the edge of his personal bubble and some were only getting closer as he got more into it; but in his current mindset he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when _he_ was watching. 

He felt the familiar sharp bones of a man’s hips touching his back and shuddered involuntarily. With him came stumbling over a drunk, giggling girl who was probably using a fake ID to get in here, and her fumbling feet caused the stranger to push against the Nephilim in a delightful way that made his mouth fall open. Why let the chance go, though? He tipped his head back, disconcerned, and fluidly shut his eyes with one slow, lustful glance at the man watching him before pushing back against the stranger behind him. The yellow cat eyes narrowed with jealousy; with desire; with restraint.  

 His blue eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Now he allowed himself to focus on the lights dancing around, ignoring the people around him reeking of alcohol and whatever those fairy drinks were that smelled so strongly of fruit and acid and made his mind reel anytime Izzy drank one. The music was heavy now and accompanied by a man’s singing that could have been described as wild, encouraging the young boy to move in a similar fashion. _He_ was watching. _He_ wanted a show.

And _Alec_...had agreed.

 

\-------

 

The warlock made a face as a dirty vampire in ripped blue jeans was moved up close behind the Shadowhunter on the dance floor. He looked incredibly seductive as he shyly began to test his limits; making a nervous smile like someone was whispering encouragement in his ear. The leather pants he was wearing would normally kill his mood; as they were what the black haired boy went demon hunting in, but the way they clung to his hips and narrow legs only served to spur the man on the wall’s interest.

Who would have known it would have been so easy to get Alec to try to seduce him?

Magnus smirked, removing his lips from his glass and placing it delicately on a chair nearby. He should have dared the boy ages ago.

Alec was moving more boldly now and the irony of how well he matched the words _move_ _like_ _you_ _want_ _it_ blaring from the speakers made Magnus’ blood roll with lust. The Nephilim threw a look through his slightly sweaty bangs back in the warlock’s direction with his arms wrapped around himself and a toss of his head back that caught the vampire’s attention one more time. The vampire was muscular and tall, and his bright eyes made one sweep of Alec before invading the miniscule area between them and taking hold of Alec’s hips. Magnus raised his eyebrows amusedly. Would Alec go with this or would he cause a scene?

And while he was mildly jealous of the touch, he couldn’t miss the look of pleasure that swept across those blue eyes and the way his mouth gaped in probably a soft moan. The vampire man must have heard it over the noise, because his own face grew rather hungry and he dipped down to graze his fangs against the boy’s ear. Alec flinched. His rhythm didn’t falter and Magnus commended him. One hand made a sly move up under the edge of Alec's shirt, sending Magnus' stomach into a fit of angry butterflies that was more like a cage of pent up parrots. He inched closer but didn't rush forward yet. He could wait a bit more until Alec needed a shining hero.

Hero indeed. Magnus smirked again. 

The vampire was rocking in a lax way- hands lightly in their same positions on Alec's body. The Shadowhunter had his eyes shut now and his own hands were hanging at his sides as he moved his slender hips in a sort of figure eight motion. He was obviously brushing his partner the wrong way (or the right way... Magnus wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not), because his frustration showed terribly and his fingers were playing with Alec's skin more. The warlock knew he needed to intervene soon, before things got out of hand.

 

\----------

 

Alec felt his stomach burning with a lot of things. Guilt, embarrassment, and stupidity among them. But with Magnus' attention making him feel so singled out and like he was doing _something_ right, he couldn't bring himself to stop. All he wanted to do was keep those eyes on him. He had to. Or else-

He swallowed hard.

The man who was behind him was almost humping him now; and Alec chose to ignore him if for no reason other than to see Magnus get a little possessive. Because heaven knew it was absolutely adorable. He kept doing what he was doing and tried to keep up a face of pleasure like he was having great fun having his ass molested by a bloodsucker. Not that said bloodsucker was bad.. In fact, his movements were quite even and precise; to the point Alec bet he had probably become quite experienced in sexual activities. Or rather- experienced in sexual behavior in places like this. But all the thoughts and touches did were make him think of Magnus- made him think of the first time they had been this close and the first time Magnus had (barely) gotten him to grind with him. The images and reminders made Alec's gut stir. Right now he wished his warlock would come over, and take hold of him and push him around and then drag him off to some dark corner and rut their bodies together until they both were panting and gasping for air-

 "Excuse me."

 Luck seemed to be on his side today.

Alec barely turned his head as he tipped it back so he could see just behind them both; off the side of the dance floor. The vampire stopped moving and faced the shorter Asian man with narrow eyes. "Could I bother you to move away please?" Magnus continued. His lips remained smirking without fail. His eyes were dark with impatient want. The vampire scoffed. Magnus didn't miss it. He sighed and cocked one hip out. "You see, this boy belongs to me. And seeing you try to get off on his sweet body has made me rather annoyed." 

Alec did flush at the word choice, but decided to make some fun from the situation. If he was going to do this properly he might as well abandon all caution anyway.

Pretending to be in the heat of the dancing moment, he moved back until he hit the vampire and continued to circle his hips until the other responded and turned back to him. Magnus made a noise; one of mixed feelings. Alec looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. His face was torn between displeasure and apparent enjoyment: and seeing how his eyes were trained on the Shadowhunter's waist and lower, it wasn't much of a wonder what he was debating between. The vampire said something to Magnus that Alec didn't catch, and then the Asian man let out a breath of surprise. Alec barely had time to react before a hand was clutching between his legs and pulling them impossibly closer to each other. He moaned, off guard, and relaxed into the touch slightly. 

As soon as it came, it was gone. Alec spun around to see Magnus had in fact removed the vampire from him and was now whispering with a scolding scowl on his face. The green eyes of the vampire flickered to Alec like he wanted him to interject, only to show disappointment when Magnus approached and sweetly kissed just under Alec's ear. His arms circled the Nephilim's waist as he mouthed the spot sensually. And then the warlock pulled back. 

"You see, he belongs to me. He has marks in other places too-" Alec blushed again and turned away, causing Magnus to chuckle. The vampire said something softly. The warlock scowled once more. 

"Feel free to leave me and my boyfriend alone now or I'll have you escorted out."

When the stranger had finally left Alec put his own arms around Magnus' neck. They started to dance slowly; but pressed so close they were both growing hot fast. Magnus had his lips on Alec's ear and his breath ghosted down the pale boy's throat. Alec moaned and shoved his hips forward with a sharp _thrum_ of the bass. Their bodies slid together so perfectly and with such ease that sometimes he wondered if they really were the same person split in two. Magnus rubbed one hand up and down Alec's back comfortingly as if he knew he was slightly uncomfortable still (who was kidding- he probably did), the other went down and cupped his ass through his jeans; causing Alec to blush as he bit his tongue to keep down a noise of pleasure. The warlock pressed their chests as close as he could and bit at Alec's neck. The touches were fleeting and featherlight and electric and left trails of tingling down the Shadowhunter's skin that made him impossibly more aroused and he was sure it showed- was sure Magnus could feel it. The warlock's smirk grew, giving confirmation to the suspicion. 

"Darling, you shouldn't have let that vampire touch you.." Magnus murmured seductively. 

Alec turned his head away with his fingers clutching the shoulders before him when Magnus leaned him over slightly to give his own shove of their hips together. This time Alec did moan; his eyes rolling back in a pleasure induced daze. Magnus picked him back up. Both his hands grabbed Alec's back now but his smirk never moved, and despite the playful tone in his voice his eyes were incredibly hard with possessive lust. The desire to make it known that this person- _Alec_ _Lightwood_ _of_ _the_ _Nephilim_ -belonged to him and him alone. 

Alec shuddered. 

Their lips ghosted over each other several times as Alec tried to kiss him. To convey his own growing desires and wants. But Magnus avoided steadily, instead swooping in to kiss all over the boy's lower face sloppy kisses like he was only half coherent. They were suggestive and adorable and made Alec's stomach flip and his heart race- but they weren't what he wanted. 

The song changed to a more mild one; the beat still present, and since Magnus was doing some teasing Alec decided to do a little of his own. He slowed his movements for just a moment before picking up the pace again and settling into a sway and tuck of his hips that pushed their growing lower bodies against one another. Magnus gasped- either from surprise or enjoyment Alec couldn't tell- and then he pulled back just enough that they could meet eyes. Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes, grinning just barely. 

"Why not?" He breathed.

Magnus chuckled lowly. He returned the gesture with his own hips and the angel gave a delighted noise in response. "Because... Now I'm going to have to make sure everyone knows you're mine; that you aren't free."

Alec raised an eyebrow at the wording of his sentence. "I'm not _free_? You make it sound like you rent me out." 

"Well," the warlock ran a hand through his hair and tugged just enough to force Alec to look up at him. "Given how you were dancing tonight... You certainly look like someone with _practice_.." 

"Thank yourself for that." Alec gasped. His eyes sparked with that usual shyness they had; and Magnus smiled gently down at him. 

"Yes, I suppose I should. I'll be sure to take myself to dinner as thanks for this beautiful, beautiful boy who loves to dance for me."

Alec flushed darkly. "I only did it because you made that stupid bet with me."

"You're not fooling anyone dear. I saw how much you were enjoying it. You're just too embarrassed to let it out." With another chuckle the warlock leaned forward again and licked slowly up the shell of Alec's ear. "Maybe wild, carefree Alec needs to come play more often..." 

Alec couldn't resist thinking _You_ _want_ _carefree_? As his hands moved down the other man's back and _pulled_. Their groins connected roughly and both of them responded to that with tighter rubbing of their hips. 

"I told you 'he' only did because of the bet." Alec ground out. It was becoming harder to not just push Magnus off the dance floor and into a wall- maybe the bathroom, or onto the lounge couch- "You have no idea how stupid I felt doing that."

"Why?" Magnus was breathless, but his voice was soft with affection and love. "You were beautiful. You moved like you were a small boy in the throws of his first time." Alec bit his lip. Why did everything Magnus say make his lower body react? And the analogy was probably correct. After all, Magnus would know what Alec looked like during such a thing. "And as for the bet, you did quite well. But you really should avoid letting vampires dry hump you in the future."

Alec laughed lightly. "I'm not going to do this often, you realize."

"That's good. I'd be horribly jealous of everyone who saw you." Magnus responded with his own childish laugh. "So how about we stick to dancing in my bedroom only."

The Shadowhunter felt his ears turning red; mainly because of the sudden images assaulting his mind, and leaned up to bite Magnus on the jaw once. "So now I'm your stripper?"

Magnus purred. He ran both his hands through Alec's black, sweaty hair and brought him up for a tight-locked kiss even as their bodies continued to move together. Alec opened his lips eagerly to take in air and Magnus' tongue, gasping at all the sensations assaulting his senses. The warlock pulled off just enough that their lips were still touching; but smirked down at his lover impatiently. "Yes. I would like to think so, since I'm the only one to have seen you do said thing."

"Strippers get paid." Alec replied, quirking one eyebrow.

"You're right. I'll fix that once we get home. You take payment in food and magic help right?"

Alec laughed. "Yes, yes. I was teasing."

Magnus massaged Alec's scalp with one hand, making the Shadowhunter's whole body shudder and squirm closer to the warlock's. His hands laid between them and that was when he remembered that his boyfriend wasn't wearing a shirt under his suit jacket. 

Also an excellent reminder of how great he felt shirtless. 

Alec tucked his head into Magnus' neck and started to run his hands under the jacket against his chest and stomach; grinning when the man shuddered under the touch. It was becoming obvious how little restraint Magnus really had left, and the desire was evident in the way his hands cupped Alec's back once more to bring back that delicious friction they both knew they wanted. Alec moaned softly, languidly and seductive; but so fucking _innocent_ like he didn't know it sent wonderful trills to Magnus' crotch- because let's face it- they both knew Alec really wasn't so innocent. His face portrayed it and his actions yelled virgin but his body and his slight little habits screamed that he was desperate for physical contact.

Magnus was more than willing to comply.

The two men danced together far into the late hours- teasing each other and testing their limits but never kissing the exposed skin of their counterpart, nor touching beyond fleeting brushes of hands on an Asian's stomach or the encouraging gropes to a Shadowhunter's ass. They breathed words occasionally and smiled when they made a certain movement together that whirled both their minds. Alec had taken to _quite_ bold actions. He wanted to make sure Magnus didn't back out of their bet, but he also found that something about being so close to his lover in a place like this made him want things he knew he could never describe. No one was watching anyway, as their hips gyrated through leather and the countless buckles on the belt Alec wore. Magnus hissed when the metal brushed his open skin, and then again when Alec began to twirl around lightly on the balls of his feet- looking very much like a young child who didn't know just how wonderfully he moved his hips. And the warlock took great pleasure I'm the fact that, indeed, Alec really didn't know just how glorious it was to watch him lose himself in the music. 

He approached his Shadowhunter and caught him by the hips, dragging a gasp from his lips and then pulling them back so they were once again pressed together. Alec saw the reason as some rather dangerous and drunk people walked across the floor right where he had been before. One of them kept his eyes trained on Alec until they got off the raised floor, and he heard Magnus make a noise in his ear.

"Be more careful, darling. Those guys were coming straight for you."

Alec shivered when the breath touched his neck and lolled his head back into the warlock's. "Sorry. I got distracted."

Magnus chuckled. "I know dear. But really, I've had enough of this. Back to the loft..?" One of his hands pressed just above Alec's crotch and he lazily ground his own up into the shorter boy's backside. Alec groaned desperately. "I'll take that as a yes." He purred.

He took the boys hands and lifted them above his head to give him a spin before taking his arm around his hips and leading him off the floor; to the door. The man who had been hired to watch it gave Magnus a curious but not surprised look, to which the Asian man smiled and leaned over to say 'Make sure they clean up properly.' Then whisked Alec out the door. On the sidewalk, Alec was reminded just how close they were to Magnus' house, and the couple immediately headed in that direction with barely concealed affectionate touches. 

 

 

The loft door fell open and Alec went stumbling in backwards; hands fisted in the collar of his boyfriend's jacket, eyes narrow and dark with lust that Magnus reflected in his smirk- as his hand reached behind him and slammed the door shut impatiently. The Shadowhunter stepped as close as he could to the older man and started to kiss around on his neck lightly. There was barely any warning before Magnus pulled him off and shoved him further into the room. Alec watched him over his shoulder as he regained his footing and stalked over to the huge couch kept on one side of the large room. "Alec." Magnus murmured.

"Hm?" Alec stopped and looked back. Instantly he wished he hadn't. In this lighting it was painfully obvious how much Magnus had been turned on by their dancing in the club, and the man was slowly removing his jacket with a flick of his wrists that left it laying on the welcome rug. Alec's eyes took in all of his dark toned skin, even the fact he looked like he was somewhat sweaty, and gulped nervously. 

When Magnus was in arms distance he stepped up to him again and trailed a hand down his chest slowly. "I'm not done with you yet." Magnus drew out, low and suggestive. 

Before the counterpart could even ask what that meant, music was playing in the room. He gave Magnus an eyebrow raise, unsure what he wanted now that they had spent all night dancing. But the beat was undeniably infectious and he couldn't resist when Magnus pulled him back into the open centre of the room. By the time the man started singing, Magnus was sitting on the couch that faced the stereo, smirking at Alec with his hand on his cheek. The angel knew what that face meant. He flushed, unsure what to say, but his lover spoke for him.

"Alexander, baby. Come here." 

The tone that Magnus used commanded obedience, and it sent wonderful sparks of pleasure down Alec's spine. He stepped up and watched, waited, as the man's gestures lead him to straddle his lap and lean over him so their foreheads were touching. Magnus purred again and stroked one finger in circles on Alec's thigh. "Wh-at is it?" Alec choked out around a gasp.

"I thought that would be obvious." Magnus answered, smirk growing. "I love your hips, _Alexander_..." 

Alec moaned when his name fell from those flushed lips, his eyes falling shut and his own cheeks turning red. The finger on his thigh turned into a hand, that began kneeding the flesh tantalizingly and made the Shadowhunter tremble slightly.

"...So won't you let me enjoy them?"

"A-Ah!" Alec gasped, surprised; the other hand of his lover cupping his growing erection through his pants. He bit his lip, leaning down weakly as Magnus continued to fondle him, trying to speak but words wouldn't form.

"Come on, Alexander." Alec cursed the other man. Now he was just messing with him. The warlock's lips caressed the bottom lobe of his ear.. 

" _Dance_ _for_ _me_."

The Nephilim's hips snapped forward into Magnus's stomach, another moan of pleasure escaping him as he was touched in three places now. Magnus moaned lowly in his throat too; giving a slight thrusting motion up between the boy's legs. In the back of his mind Alec remembered the comparison Magnus had made before back in the club and wondered if that was his definition this time.

"Magnus.." He hissed, clutching at the older man's hair and turning his head away from his ear to kiss him. Their tongues were together before either had time to even properly adjust to the kiss and Alec whined at how tentative Magnus was being. He was teasing and taunting and _dammit_ he was doing a good job of it. He fisted his hands now and tugged the man under him closer, hard; crushing both the air from their lungs. Magnus didn't let up on either of his minstritions on Alec's lower body either so the young Shadowhunter was feeling rather close to his edge; his legs were shaking now and his stomach clenching as it tried not to release. " _Magnus_." He repeated urgently, thrusting forward instinctively into the bare stomach before him. It didn't really help that in this position, Magnus' own throbbing organ was rubbing against his anytime they moved- and somehow the knowledge that he had done this to him only made his face hotter. Magnus was leaning back against the chair with a leacherous, predatory smirk on his lips as his eyes took in his lover's body unabashedly. Alec blushed under the lustful stare. 

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. Alec glanced up at him. One of the hands pleasuring him slid up and brushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes, and Alec realized how deeply he was panting. Magnus' skin was glowing with a sheen of sweat as well so he didn't really care, but he knew his clothes were becoming uncomfortable and hot and he had to get them off. 

"Magnus." He responded, keening barely. He removed his hands from the glittery hair and brought them to the bottom of his shirt, slowly hooking them in it and pulling it up and off. It was tossed aside carelessly and Magnus sucked in a breath as he was brought the sight of all the boy's runes and exposed skin, which was quite warm looking. 

"Mhm, Alexander darling..." Magnus started to stroke his spine delicately just above the top of his pants. Eventually he gave a small push and then shove with his other hand, and vaguely Alec realized he wanted him to move on his lap. Nervously, he slid forward so their crotches were a tight together as they could manage, and met Magnus' gaze as if expecting him to protest. Instead, the warlock leaned back once more and tipped his head back slightly like he was completely relaxed. He licked his bottom lip slowly; eyes once more going to the fold of Alec's pants were his arousal was hidden. Alec flushed again and looked away. Magnus was driving him crazy and he knew it. 

He wasn't sure how to give a lap dance (or whatever the technical term for this would be) but he figured it couldn't be too much different from just mimicking sexual movements and some dance gestures. Surely he could figure it out. 

He started by slowly just grinding their hips against each other, and it was unrefined but Magnus sighed and shut his eyes with a relaxed droop of his shoulders. It spurred him. He was doing _something_ right this time. Carefully, he added more pressure and sped up slightly. Magnus moaned, gripping his hips tightly and pushing him down onto his erection. Alec choked on a breath that turned into a pleasured cry; sending Magnus' eyes flying open. When Alec looked at them they were shining with barely concealed restraint.

Magnus _wanted_ him. He wanted him badly. 

The thought sent an electric shock of pleasure straight down his spine and he fluttered his eyes in an attempt to control it, even as he added more to his body's movements. 

"Alexander," 

Alec looked up again. His bangs fell down again and clung to his forehead, and Magnus moved them once more before shuffling the Shadowhunter impossibly closer and giving slow, lethargic rolls up against the boy in his lap. "Ah," Alec gasped and wormed around; finding enjoyment in the way Magnus responded with his own deep sounds of pleasure. Grinding against each other, Alec felt his cock straining to be released now and judging by the way he felt Magnus' twitch between his thighs, he could only guess he was close as well. " _Magnus_ ," 

"Yes?" 

Magnus' voice was thin; strained. Breathless and so very hot that Alec found his edge just a moment later, moaning out his lover's name several times loudly between curses. He collapsed against the other man and was immediately assaulted by those talented hands that set to work undoing his belt all the while he licked at Alec's lips and bit his nipples. Alec was hard again by the time Magnus pulled his pants and boxers down. "Alexander, off. Take them off."

The black haired boy stepped off the chair onto shaking legs and he let the rest of his clothes fall off without regard. Magnus followed him up and gripped one hand in his hair to bring his lips to his ear. Alec gave a gasp against the tanned collarbone and licked it slowly, trying to give small pleasure to this amazing partner with him. 

"On your knees, Alexander."

Alec groaned as he was forced down by his hair, falling to Magnus' feet as gracefully as he could manage. His eyes trailed from the slim hips in front of him up to his boyfriend's face and back down to the large bulge- made even more obvious by the skinny jeans Magnus wore. Alec reached up and started to undo the gaudy belt around the belt loops, although it was a wonder why he had worn it. The pants were in no danger of falling off.

As if he had read Alec mind, Magnus laughed like a man who had seen something incredibly beautiful and he petted Alec's scalp with his nails. "It was for your safety, love. I never would have kept my pants on this long without it." 

Alec blushed. He looked up and met Magnus' eyes. "A deterrent?"

Magnus nodded. The Shadowhunter held back a satisfied moaned; flattered that even before they had started Magnus had anticipated that Alec would turn him on this much. 

"Otherwise you may have been roughhoused right in the middle of the floor." Magnus continued in a low voice. Alec did groan at that; biting his lip as he pulled the belt from the pants with fumbling fingers. "But with how you were dancing maybe you would have liked that...hm?" The hand tightened in his hair. "Screaming my name for everyone to know who owns you.." 

Alec shuddered and tried to focus. As soon as he had the zipper open he shoved them down and made a move to take the warlock's arousal into his mouth, but was stopped by a tutting from above him. He glanced up again, drawing his tongue up the underside of the taller man's erection. Magnus' face flashed with arousal; and he shoved his hips forward instinctively before stepping back once. "Not yet, baby." He panted. "Do something else for me." 

Alec raised one eyebrow, swallowing down saliva that had formed to coat his boyfriend's cock in his mouth. Magnus put his hand on his chin and tipped his head back so Alec was forced to look at him. He grinned wildly, and Alec became slightly worried for his safety. Magnus directed an obvious gaze to Alec's cock, and the younger boy shut his mouth tightly; it was clear to him what Magnus wanted. 

"Touch yourself." 

Alec groaned and leaned up, opening his mouth to protest but Magnus moved away another step and folded his arms. "Alexander." He scolded. "Do as I say, and I promise you'll be treated nicely."

Suddenly he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to be treated nice, but in the warlock's definitions 'nice' wasn't exactly very nice, so he never knew what was going on in that mind. 

Except that he wanted to watch Alec touch his aroused self. 

The Shadowhunter swallowed again, this time from nerves, and he settled up onto his knees, making sure to hold his boyfriend's gaze levelly. His hand snaked down to his thigh, slowly up to his member and carefully closing around it in a loose hold. Magnus watched him with an unreadable expression, his smirk had finally disappeared though and Alec wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He took a deep breath, and then began to move his fingers around himself. The feeling was somewhat shallow- he wanted _Magnus_ to touch him and make him see stars- but being watched made up for it. Alec closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He could practically feel the looks he was given as he increased his speed and pace, which was made easy by the sweat on his body and the fluids from his earlier orgasm. The slick feeling was somewhat comforting, like Magnus had licked him, Alec couldn't stop a picture of such and he moaned loudly. He heard Magnus react with surprise that grew as he arched his back, and then he heard footsteps around him. 

A hand snapped him from his dazed and he was suddenly lifted to his feet from behind. He was directed to a small coffee table nearby until his legs ran into it and then Magnus gripped his hair hard forcing him still while he licked all over his ear and neck. His hips ground up against Alec's again and the Shadowhunter gasped as the warlock's hard erection slid just outside his entrance. "Magnus!" He moaned, desperately moving for more contact. "Ahh," Magnus bit his neck and started to suck on it roughly while twisting one of his stiff nipples in the hand not fisted in his hair. When the taller man seemed satisfied he left the spot alone and affectionately kissed it before licking up inside Alec's ear and around all the edges. 

"You're so intoxicating, darling.." Magnus whispered heatedly. "I just can't ever get enough of you. I'd be perfectly content keeping you here all the time so I can kiss you whenever I please.." He rolled his hips forward and Alec responded with a back roll of his eyes. Magnus knew just how to get certain reactions from him. Talking about things like this... It was all romantic and peaceful and Alec wished it could be real. "I love you, Alec." 

Alec was so caught off guard that when Magnus pulled back he barely reacted. Until Magnus chuckled and continued talking. "Alexander, baby, bend over the table." The blue eyed boy did as told and situated his feet fae enough apart that he felt steady, folding his palms under his chest. The warlock gripped his wrists and pulled them up to the other side of the table, binding them with a snap of his fingers in wraps of silk and chains that connected to the underside of the table. Alec scowled. Of course. He heard Magnus pacing around him, felt him eyeing him, awkwardly shifted a few times in response.

"I thought I was going to be treated nice." He said in a taunting voice, half sarcasm. Magnus laughed from off to his left and he wondered what was over there that he could be getting. 

"Oh, _baby_. I wouldn't dream of treating you any other way." Magnus' tone was sexy and slightly overdoing his own sarcasm in a way that promised bad, _bad_ , pleasurable things he knew Alec would enjoy. "I promise you'll enjoy this a lot." 

Alec pursed his lips. "Well I better. You've teased me long enough..."

"Says the boy who has a marvelous way of grinding his fantastic ass on my impatient friend."

The half angel flushed up to his ears. Why did Magnus have to speak so vulgar? And why _why_ did it have to arouse him so badly?

Alec squealed very unmanly when a cold object touched his back, and squirmed as he tried to get it off. Magnus put a hand on his back and the other one slapped his ass sharply. Alec gasped again. "Magnus!" He hissed. "What was that for?" 

"Stop moving like that. It really tests my patience." Magnus answered simply. The cold thing was moved between his shoulder blades and Alec resisted the urge to flip himself over (although part of him was curious what Magnus would do in such an event). "Now be patient." 

The younger boy sighed and laid still, listening as Magnus continued to shuffle around the room and occasionally sit things on the table beside the tied up Nephilim. After what felt like forever his hands laid on Alec's ass and he bent over the Shadowhunter. "I'm done now, don't worry. It'll get started soon."

Alec wanted to ask just what was about to get started, when suddenly something very cold and very slick was pushed inside him and he moaned at the intrusion. His body was warm, and having the freezing metal inside him made him shudder. "Wh-Magnus what is that?" He gasped.

"Don't worry about it." Magnus purred in response. Alec cursed him under his breath. "I wouldn't do that," another slap to his back and Alec twitched up into it. "Unless you _want_ to be smacked again."

Alec resisted groaning at the thought. He listened as Magnus popped something open and the familiar smell of one of the warlock's many lubes hit his senses. He knew that recently Magnus had gone to get some new ones, among other things, and the curiosity of what this one would be like made his stomach do a flip. Although he wondered why Magnus even bothered with heating lubes and such, when he could probably do the same thing with a snap of his fingers.

Magnus pulled the cold thing from him and Alec gasped as he did. The warlock was humming and shifting things around, leaving Alec listening as multiple bottles were opened and then closed. "Magnus." He murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't I say to be patient?" 

"I am. But I'm.. Kind of losing my mood while you play with lube bottles." 

Magnus chuckled. "Oh dear. We can't have that." 

Alec opened his mouth to thank him, but his words turned into a strangled cry when a hand wrapped around his erectuon and squeezed; stroking him back into full hardness. Magnus leaned over him and touched Alec's shoulder with his lips. "Alexander you naughty little boy.. Look how quick you respond to me." Alec shuddered and twisted his head so he could peek over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Magnus' cat pupils glimmered down at him and a smile tugged on his lips. "Your little noises are so very enjoyable..." He murmured as he mouthed Alec's skin. The Shadowhunter whimpered weakly, the base of his cock being held tightly as if to hold off another orgasm. Magnus moved down his back, leaving hickies and teeth marks that Alec knew would remain for awhile, but he couldn't bring himself to care, much less stop it. When Magnus made it to the base of his spine he kissed it lightly, then licked it and drew his tongue down..

Alec cursed something incoherent and arched as best he could, moaning uncontrollably. His knees were quivering and if he hadn't been secured to the table he was sure he would have collapsed to them by now. Magnus smirked against his skin before plunging his tongue back into the boy once more. Alec's mouth fell open and he panted against the glass of the table; feeling it fog under his face. Magnus licked him for several more moments before pulling back and releasing his hold on Alec's erection, then stood up off his knees. "Alexander, are you close?" 

Alec nodded fervently. "Please-"

"Please what?" 

One long finger traced his spine- up to each hickey that had been made, and then back down to press at the now slicked opening. Alec groaned impatiently, kicking one foot out as if that would make Magnus obey him. "You damn know what." He snapped under his breath. 

Magnus made a noise feigning innocent and chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't, baby. You'll have to tell me." And his voice lowered three notches that went straight to Alec's aroused body. "In _excruciating_ detail.."

Alec huffed, tensing his shoulders. But he ignored that as a strange smell hit him, along with an odd tingling sensation. He sniffed and alarm spread through him. "Magnus is that _fire_?" 

Magnus pressed on his back to hold him still. "Now now. I'd rather not have my house go up in flames..."

"Why is there fire on my back?" Alec panicked, ignoring the calmness of his partner.

"It's a scent candle." Magnus said like that explained everything. "It helps with sexual moods. Along with-" he poked his finger further into Alec for emphasis. Sensation enhancing lubrications."

"...Lubrication _s_?" Alec asked, emphasizing the s at the end. Magnus chuckled. 

"Yes, darling. As in three to be precise. One was on that dildo I first put in you. It helps relax your muscles. The second was on my tongue, the heating one. And the third..." Alec imagined him counting on his fingers and now he heard a breathy laugh escape him. "Has yet to be added."

Alec groaned. He was so going to kill Magnus later.

The warlock seemed oblivious to his Shadowhunter's anger, as he continued to probe him with just a single finger absentmindedly while rambling about something or other that Alec blocked out. He groaned when the finger brushed near his prostate, and then immediately retreated. _Damn_ _warlock_. 

"Magnus, please." He repeated. Hoping to appeal to his lack of self restraint, he started wiggling around again and glanced back at him over his shoulder; mindful of the lit candle on his back. Magnus smirked down at him. 

"I told you, you're going to have to explain what it is you want."

Alec sighed. There was no winning with this guy. He settled into as comfortable a position as he could and tried to gather his thoughts. "I want you." He finally said; hurriedly. "I want you.. To fuck me," he heard Magnus suck in a breath, and smirked to himself. "Please, please. I want it so bad.." As added persuasion he spread his legs further and pushed back against Magnus slowly. 

Magnus let out a breathy laugh. "Well, well... Since you're asking so nicely..." 

Alec gasped brokenly when Magnus finally entered him; his body feeling a multitude of sensations from the two lubes that had settled in and now a third that was mixing. He struggled to remain on his feet and his boyfriend started to move into and out of him roughly without waiting for him to adjust. He ground out the other man's name weakly; his fingers curling and twisting as they tried to grasp something for leverage. Magnus chuckled lowly in his ear, and Alec whined. The warlock bent over so his elbows were on either side of his arms and caressed Alec's ear with his nose lovingly. "Oh baby.." He gasped; voice full of pleasure as he continued to rock in and out. "You feel amazing.." 

The words sent a magnitude of shivers down the Shaodwhunter's body and Magnus purred against the bone behind his ear. His tongue tantalizingly traced the edge of his hair and Alec moaned with wanton desire and need. His fingers danced up the boy's well muscled arms and to his hair where they started massaging his scalp once more. He smirked wider with every shake of Alec's body that sent delicious frictions up his erection, and he let out a deep breath to steady himself. If he wasn't careful he would just explode inside the boy now, and he couldn't have that. But there was no denying the way Alec's entrance tightened around him sparatically and made him groan and bite his lip to restrain himself. He didn't want to _hurt_ Alec, but it was tempting to just toss out caution and pound him until he couldn't walk-

The image left a gasp leaving his lips that made Alec whip his head to the side to stare up at him. The sweat was making his bangs cling to his face in disheveled angles that were very in Alec- but very alluring and Magnus reached up to brush them aside. Alec smelled like sweat and sex and his own fluids; which once again were already dripping from his lower body. Magnus smiled when their eyes met and he kissed the boy's forehead gently. 

"Alexander, darling.." He wanted to finish his sentence but found he was too out of breath, and instead tries to convey through his eyes. Alec seemed to understand because he flushed with embarrassment and turned away with an endearing lip bite. 

"Magnus," Alec gasped. He pushed his hips back and Magnus groaned as he pushed in further to that nerve he knew would leave Alec screaming. "Magnus _please_ \- _harder_ -"

Magnus smiled feral and did as told. The first hard snap he gave made Alec slam up against the table with a loud thud that shook the objects laying around the exposed Shadowhunter. Their bodies rocked together and their hips rolled as if made to fit; Alec was incoherent and murmuring pleasured names for his boyfriend that any other time would have been unheard of. And when the warlock touched his prostate he raised his head from the table, throwing it back as best he could and whimpering loudly. His lips formed Magnus' name over and over until he was gasping and sucking in air like a dying man. Magnus captured him again with a slide of his chest against Alec's back and kissed his ear. "That's it, Alexander." He groaned. He was level but sounded pained. "That's it. Just give it. Scream for me." His hands started to pull the Nephilim by his hair and then drug his nails down the pale sides covered in sweat. He removed the candle now; raising it to his nose and taking a deep inhale. Magnus moaned and Alec whined in response. "Smells good. But not as good as you." The Asian man set it aside and leaned down once more. He breathed deep with his nose in the crook of Alec's neck and smirked against the rune running up it with a lick to his lips. "You smell like you want to ravished."

"I am." Alec tried to joke, turning to see his lover.

Magnus grinned. "I suppose so."

Neither of their releases were far off and so Magnus increased his speed and pressure without waiting to be told and Alec flourished in response; crying out until his body gave a rather sloppy shake and his knees collapsed. Magnus peered down at him and saw that he had indeed come, and the sight sent him straight to the edge of his own climax. With weak thrusts he rode out his orgasm, and then pulled out of his boyfriend tenderly. Alec whimpered but didn't move from his dead weight position on the table.

Magnus let his breath steady out before beginning to put away everything that he had made use of. When he was done he approached Alec again and touched his face with light fingers. Even in the wake of sex he looked like a god who didn't have to do a single thing to draw people to him and make them want him beyond control. Magnus tried not to gaze over him but he couldn't help it. This beautiful, amazing boy was _his_. And all the events of the night brought a smile to his lips as he leaned back in his chair. 

Yes he would definitely have to make a bet with him again soon.

But for tonight, he decided to let the angel rest; and carried him to their bed to lay down with him and dream.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
